


The Morning After

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Fluff, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: The morning after Sherlock and John had finally fallen into bed together.Just a little one shot about Sherlock's insecurities.{Sherlock wakes slowly. He keeps his eyes closed against the bright sunshine streaming in through the uncurtained window and smiles as memories of last night drift back to him. He gives a happy moan as he becomes aware of an ache in a most intimate part of his anatomy, the memories of things he had done last night to cause that soreness make him sigh happily. His lips part and he licks them delicately then gently bites his bottom lip around a massive grin.}





	

Sherlock wakes slowly. He keeps his eyes closed against the bright sunshine streaming in through the uncurtained window and smiles as memories of last night drift back to him. He gives a happy moan as he becomes aware of an ache in a most intimate part of his anatomy, the memories of things he had done last night to cause that soreness make him sigh happily. His lips part and he licks them delicately then gently bites his bottom lip around a massive grin.

He reaches out blindly to the other side of the bed, then frowns at finding it empty. He moves his arm around, searching, then cracks his eyelids open to look. He furrows his brow as he sees the other half of the bed empty, the covers thrown back, and the mattress almost cold to the touch. Irrationally he lifts the duvet to search underneath, then peers over the far side of the mattress onto the floor. He feels his heart clench painfully as the realisation hits that he is totally alone in his room. Blinking rapidly to hold back tears he settles back under the covers lying on his back. His hands clench into fists as he struggles to control himself, but a large sob tears it's way out of his throat, and it is soon followed by more undignified wails that he is completely unable to stop. He had given himself completely, opened himself in every way to let John in, and now he has been abandoned. He gathers the duvet around himself in a poor attempt at finding comfort as tears fall from his eyes.

The bedroom door bursts open and John rushes in, clad only in a pair of black pants. He clambers onto the bed next to Sherlock and puts a hand on his chest. His eyes rake over Sherlock's face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Fuck! Did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? Let me see." He asks with panic in his voice.

Sherlock purposely ignores the gorgeousness that is John Watson in such close proximity, his blue eyes, his firm chest and pink nipples, just peaking a little in the chill of the air. He shakes his head firmly, gathering himself to hide his vulnerability and taking a deep breath. He tries to talk as emotionlessly as possible "I'm fine, I have no physical injuries from our activities last night. You can leave now Doctor, you may go back to whatever you were doing."

"Umm. Why are you talking to me like that?"

Sherlock continues "We had a mutually enjoyable time yesterday, but now it is time to get back to our lives. I do not require mollycoddling. Please leave my bedroom."

John narrows his eyes at him "What the hell are you going on about? We had more than a 'mutually enjoyable time' last night, and now you are chucking me out?"

"I am not the one who left. You did not wish to stay with me. I understand. It's fine. It was just sex, it isn't like it meant anything."

"Yes, it did mean something you git. What are you...oh...oh Sherlock. You woke up and I wasn't here."

"Gone for some time judging by how cold your..." Sherlock draws a deep breath "the other side of the bed, was."

"I went to the loo, that's all, I was coming back. I promise, I wasn't leaving you. I, I might have been a little while, I had a bit of a daydream while I was in there."

"Daydream?"

"Hmm. Thinking about a certain tall, dark, consulting detective I know. He's really quite sexy."

Sherlock smiles weakly.

"You really thought I'd buggered off? That I'd really have sex with you then leave. You don't know how much I love you, even after last night?"

"Sex is hardly conclusive proof of love."

"I told you. In this bed. I told you I love you."

"In my experience lots of people say 'I love you' in the throes of passion. It is the behaviour afterwards that really informs the truth of the statement."

"Stop! Stop with all the formal crap. I didn't leave, I just went to the loo. I won't leave. I love you, it just seems like I've done a bloody awful job of showing you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, idiot." John says, manoeuvring himself under the covers and wrapping himself around Sherlock's body. He kisses Sherlock chest, then his neck, and has to wriggle into a new position to reach up and press gentle kisses against his lips. Tentatively Sherlock winds his arms around John's back and holds him close, the heavy weight of John draped over him helping to ease the panic that he had felt.

"How about this. In future, if I need to go to the loo, or get a drink or anything, I will wake you up before I go. How does that sound?"

Sherlock just nods, feeling embarrassed about how he had acted, then whispers "I love you too."

John smiles broadly and replies "You just tell me when you have had enough and want me to leave you to sleep in peace. Now, I haven't finished showing you just how much I love you yet."

He then sets about giving a very full two hour demonstration that involves lips, tongues, fingers, lube, screaming and much much more importantly whispers, giggling and lots of cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please click the kudos button, or make my day and leave a little comment :-)
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
